Christmas Drabbles
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Because the plotbunnies were not biting for Christmas this year and Erik and Raoul still deserve a Christmas together. Modern!AU, kitty!AU, elf-verse!AU. ErikRaoul slash.


Title: Christmas Drabbles  
><span>Author<span>: Lucifer Rosemaunt

Summary: Because the plotbunnies were not biting for Christmas this year and Erik and Raoul still deserve a Christmas together.  
><span>Fandom<span>: Phantom of the Opera  
><span>Pairing(s)<span>: Erik/Raoul  
>Warning(s): AU's<br>Word Count: 100+200+300+400 (not meant to make you do math, but drabbles!)  
><span>Rating<span>: K

o.o.o.o

(100) Modern!AU (elf!verse)

"What's this?" Raoul accepted the gift bag, shaking it slightly in excitement. "It's not Christmas yet."

Erik glanced away, focusing instead on an unfinished painting. He knew it had been a bad idea stopping Raoul like that, but house calls were a rare thing, even if it was only work-related. "It's not really for you." He quickly amended, "It's for your job. The kids. Santa. You know."

It was a sad thing that Raoul eagerly digging into the bag made him stifle a grin and the smile he received once Raoul saw the candy and toys made his heart race.

o.o.o

(200) Single-dad!AU (Gustave's Raoul's son)

Raoul jostled past other parents and more children than he had been around in years. Between the office keeping him and the lack of sufficient parking, he was late enough that finding that one seat against the wall at a horrible angle to the stage was something precious. The back wall was already full of proud parents with cameras, and Raoul clutched his brand new video camera, hoping he could figure it out before the Christmas pageant actually started.

He arrived at the seat a second before a mother carrying a baby walked by. Wordlessly, he gave it up and continued his search instead.

"You'll never get a seat that way," a familiar voice said. "They can smell fear."

Raoul turned to find one of Gustave's teachers. "Erik!" He wanted to hug the man; a familiar face was more of a comfort than he would like to admit. It must have shown, too because the teacher looked surprised. "I feel out of place," he confessed. "I'm glad you found me."

"Come on." Erik said suddenly, taking a firm hold of his wrist. "I'll show you the best seat in the house."

Raoul nodded, smiling as he let himself be dragged.

o.o.o

(300) Kitty!AU

Erik prowled atop the mantle, tail lashing side-to-side, knocking loose the garland that had been lain so very haphazardly in his way. Only when the long strand was loosed completely, sliding down and taking with it two heavy, iron candleholders did Christine finally look away from that interloper wrapped in a bow. She and her father both started at the noise, and even though he quickly jumped down, Christine was already chiding him while trying to reaffix the decorations. He watched on remorselessly, glad for the attention despite the disappointment he heard tinging the fondness in her voice. She always sounded so lovely to his sensitive ears. Her father, on the other hand, was obvious with his discontent, which he fully deserved for the atrocity he had brought into Erik's domain.

His whiskers tingled and a nose was pressed to his cheek before he could quickly jerk away far enough to sneer at the small orange tabby who mewled at him, seemingly unaware of the danger Erik truly presented. _Raoul, _she had called the kitten that had been gifted to her. She had screamed in joy and surprise, cooing over Raoul's small paws and tail and the overly large bow he wore. She had cradled and kissed him, showering affection on someone other than him. Erik would not stand for it.

He could feel a growl in his throat and wanted nothing more than to bat at the face that watched him openly. Raoul mewled again, and Erik was certain the kitten must not only be young but stupid as well when it crawled close enough to rub his head against Erik's shoulder. The only thing that saved him was Christine returning to fuss over how 'adorable' they were and her decision to not pick up the kitten once more.

o.o.o

(400)

The snow had a way of muting things, Raoul mused, standing on the rooftop of the opera house. Closing his eyes to the lights hidden by the swirls of snowflakes unconcerned with the goings-on of the brief lives that flickered below, he took a chilling breath. He could hardly hear the audience trickle out of the building and he definitely did not hear the footsteps of the man behind him. Only the drape of a familiar cloak upon his shoulders alerted him to Erik's presence, the sudden warmth a welcome shield from the biting cold.

"What are you doing here?" Erik said, moving to stand beside him.

Without turning his gaze away from the city, Raoul shuffled closer to him to erase the distance the older man had created. "I could not find you inside." There was still some fear that if he turned now, the ghost would simply disappear as he was apt to do.

"And you thought me daft enough to be outside?" Erik scoffed but allowed their shoulders to remain touching.

"No," he admitted. He settled the cloak higher on his shoulders and reached into his inner coat pocket to ensure the small box was still present. "I had hoped you would notice my leave." When the opera ghost did not respond, Raoul forced his gloved fingers to close around the gift. He tilted his head up slightly, letting the snow cool him as he tried to settle his racing heart. When he finally found the courage to look over, he saw that Erik was focused on the flurries over Paris instead of him.

Taking a step away, he cleared his throat even though the movement garnered the attention he so desired. He held the gift out, momentarily frowning at the crumpled paper and askew bow. "It is nothing much," he said quietly. "But ever since…" he decided against trying to define what they were to each other. He had simply wanted to give Erik something and hadn't had the courage or known if he himself could have been that gift. "Merry Christmas," he settled upon saying instead.

There was a pregnant pause and Raoul relaxed only a fraction when the other man deigned to place a hand atop the gift, not taking it but not rejecting it either.

Erik pulled him close enough that his words danced upon Raoul's lips. "I _always_ notice when you leave."

o.o.o.o

End drabbles

A/N: This is what happens when I can't sleep in on Christmas mornings. You get drabbles (I forgot how annoying specific word counts were). Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Sorry the plotbunnies were not biting.  
>Fic Review: I don't think you understand how much I just watch that gif of the orange cat kissing the black cat just thinking of Erik and Raoul. And it goes like that: cat!Erik only allowing kitten!Raoul to be all up in his personal space because Christine thinks it's so cute that she doesn't cuddle with Raoul (instead of Erik) as she often does now that Raoul's in their lives, but when the kitten isn't by his side, Erik starts feeling at a loss. :D Despite him treating Raoul rather poorly more often than not when Christine's not looking (Raoul loves Erik too much to hold a grudge for very long).<p> 


End file.
